


Shadows

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghost Kira, Ghost Scott, Kissing, Nothing Hurts, Original Character(s), Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira feels the flutter of another ghost passing her but it’s different; the shadow has heat. She turns around to see who the heat is radiating from and feels tears well up in her eyes. She doesn’t want to believe what she sees and keeps her eyes shut tightly as she tells herself that Scott is not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for: will you write scira in a ghosts in love au? thank you :)

It’s been months since Kira has talked to someone and slightly longer since her heart has been beating in her chest. She holds on to the memory of her last moments, knowing they were her last moments with the people that she loved, and treasures them more than the rest of her memories.

Kira knows that it’ll be years before she’ll come across any of her friends. Sure, at least one of them comes and replaces old flowers on her grave whenever they can, but it’s not the same. They’ll finish high school go to college, get a job and eventually move out of their parent’s houses but she won’t. Kira knows that she won’t see any of them for a very long time and she’s come to terms with that, as much as she’d like to deny the fact.

There’s a few people – _ghosts_ – that she meets shortly after passing. One tells her the harsh truth of what’s happened, and the other, Alex, shows her the ropes so to speak. She feels a flutter that creates a small blip in her shadow-like presence as other ghosts pass by her. They aren’t beings anymore, just shadow-like imitations of their previous selves.

In the beginning, she spent most of her time watching over people, her friends mainly. She does that for a week before she decides  that she’ll never do it again – learns that she’s helpless to stop anything that’s happening to her friends because she’s a useless shadow and stuck on the other side of life.

Alex takes her on day trips; most of the time he takes her to visit houses of people who are on vacations. They read books or watch movies without having to worry about people seeing their things float in mid-air. At first Kira didn’t want to do it because she didn’t quite agree with going into people’s houses without their permission, but eventually she grew sick and tired of watching the sun rise and set each day so she joined Alex whenever he went for day trip.

Kira feels the flutter of another ghost passing her but it’s different; the shadow has heat. She turns around to see who the heat is radiating from and feels tears well up in her eyes. She doesn’t want to believe what she sees and keeps her eyes shut tightly as she tells herself that Scott is not dead.

Scott did not die and he is not standing right next to her.

“Kira?” Scott says softly, his voice trembling.

He walks towards her, feeling their shadows mesh together as he goes to wipe her tears away. His arm goes straight through her shadow, making him gasp and remove his arm almost instantly, as if he could have hurt her by doing so.

“Could you…could you feel that?” He asks, wishing for some sort of response from her.

She nods her head and the luminescent yellow glow around her frame moves along with her. Scott’s glow is red, Kira thinks it has something to do with him being an alpha in his past-life. She was a kitsune; hence her almost electric-yellow glow.

Scott’s eyes turn to pools of water mixed with sorrow. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It didn’t hurt – we can’t feel pain anymore. It felt almost feather-like, Scott. I’m fine,” Kira explains.

He doesn’t know how to take this information. He’s still coming to terms with what’s happened to him. There’s a heavy weight on Scott’s chest as he wonders what’ll happen to his mum now that he’s not there to look after her (not that she needed him to look after her, he tells himself, but they both leaned on each other).

“I missed you, I really did,” Scott tells her, sniffling.

Kira steps closer to Scott, wanting to put her arms around him but knowing that it won’t do anything to make either of them feel better. “I’m sorry that we had to meet again like this, Scott.”

He looks at Kira and fills the space between them, feeling the heat from Kira’s yellow glow brush against him. Scott wonders what Kira’s done for the past five months, wonders if she’s watched over the pack or watched over him.

Kira watches as her hand passes through Scott’s shadow, sees Scott’s eyes flicker up to meet hers. She knows that he can feel the almost-normal pressure of being living and feeling touch but it isn’t the same. She leans closer, her fingertips poking small holes in his shadow as they trail up to his neck where they once rested as the two slow danced in the moonlight. Her lips brush against his briefly and his shadow doesn’t disappear.

Scott nudges his lips forward and they kiss, creating small sparks between each of their shadows. The red and yellow mix together to create a soft glowing orange between then. He can feel Kira’s hands resting against his neck without creating a break in his shadow.

As the kiss is broken, Scott’s shadow is broken at the neck by Kira’s shadowed arms resting around it. She steps away from Scott and looks back at him, seeing his shadow sew itself together.

“I’ve never seen anything like that before,” She says to Scott, briefly touching her fingers to her lips.

Scott smiles and looks at her. “Neither have I but that looked amazing.”

There’s a silence between the two of them for quite some time, but time doesn’t matter to them anymore, they have all the time in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
